gunpowderfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Rose
Personality Alex Rose is a man who appears apathetic to many, which isn’t entirely untrue. Alex doesn’t pay much attention to anything that he deems “uninteresting” but is actually a thrill seeker at heart. Alex thrives on the adrenaline rush that comes from being a bounty hunter. Originally from a farming family who live on the outskirts of Fairbell, Alex grew up with a boring monotonous life of constantly planting, ploughing and harvesting wheat – one of the few types of plant easy to grow in the Barren Lands. The only time he felt alive was when he went hunting for food. Now a grown man, Alex’s personality has changed little. He isn’t happy unless he is pursuing a target. If it weren’t for his strong morals, Alex’s personality could easily have lead him to become an outlaw instead of a bounty hunter. However, despite Alex’s hatred for life as a farmer, growing up on his parents’ farm did instil in him a respect for good, honest work and a desire to punish those who trampled over the work of others. Aside from the adrenaline rush, Alex enjoys his work at a more emotional level as well simply because he is able to achieve justice for those affected badly by outlaws. Even though Alex has striven to develop his mind as well as his body in order to be as good as he can at his job and distance himself from his years as a simple farmer, Alex still feels a connection to his home deep down and will always value hard work. Alex’s life is his job, which means he isn’t particularly good at social interaction and at times causes him to be downright tactless. He is very competitive, wanting to be the best at what he does and that leads him to be possessive of his targets unless he has agreed to work with another bounty hunter. Even when seeking the same target as another of Janet’s bounty hunters it takes a lot of work to make him agree to cooperate or back down. This can make Alex enemies although some admire his dedication. Over all Alex tries to be a good person, however his dedication to his work is not always a good thing. Appearance Alex is a fairly tall young man standing at a few inches over six feet tall and is of a slimmer but highly toned build. He's somewhat pale naturally but his skin has taken on a slight tan due to the outdoor nature of his work. Alex is notable for his seemingly apathetic expression, which sometimes appears as the lack of expression entirely. He has small, dark-coloured eyes that lack much depth and fairly plain, slightly flat-looking features. His hair is black, straight but a bit wavy in parts and of a moderate length. Alex doesn't care overly much about his appearance and typically dresses in dark-coloured trousers and shirts and a long brown or black coat. History Prior to the start of the RP Growing up, Alex lived with his parents and assisted them with work on their wheat farm and with hunting for food. Disliking life on the farm, Alex became a bounty hunter at Janet's agency at a fairly young age in order to pursue a more thrilling lifestyle. During the RP At the beginning of Gunpowder, Alex had already been an active bounty hunter for quite a while. He made a living off of hunting smaller gangs and solo criminals and was yet to retrieve any particularly notable bounties, although it is worth mentioning Janet seemed to consider him rather dependable. Alex was introduced to the RP searching for a small group of thieves lead by a man known as "The Clown", finding himself in the middle of a Gilded Brook street across from three thugs in Clown Attire - at gun point. Alex, made quick work of one of the clowns only for the remaining two to split up and run away in different directions. Alex pursued one of the clowns into an Alleyway where after a brief shoot-out he discovered that Jackson Rawlings, "The Clown", was operating in one of town's mines. Shortly after, Alex found himself in a staff building for most of Gilded Brook's mining sites where after questioning a chief of staff, he was able to pinpoint the location of Rawlings' strike. Pursuing his targets into a mine, Alex soon found himself in another shootout - this time with Rawlings himself and a few of his subordinates. Taking out the criminals with a combination of shooting and magic, Alex then took Rawlings to Janet and returned home. Awaking the next day, Alex set off in search of Travis Barnes, "The Hangman". However when he eventually found the hideout of the outlaw he discovered a massacre within. The Charlatan Gang were all brutally killed with the insignia of the Flinders Gang - a large and notorious but sporadically active outlaw group - on the wall. Alex took Hangman's body for the bounty and questioned Janet about the gang upon his return. At a later date, after learning more of Rex Flinders and his outlaw group, Alex - thanks to some help from Janet - managed to get access to a small group of captured Flinders Gang outlaws to interrogate them for information. This coincided with a breakout attempt by Emmett Holliday leading the two into a furious skirmish that took them out of the marshall's building and across the streets of Spider's Hollow. The two were closely matched and each struggled to hit the other due to the frequent blinking of both however Alex eventually managed to gain the upper hand, only for quick thinking on Emmett's part to allow him to escape and rush back to the captured outlaws. Alex gave chase as soon as he was able, arriving in time to see the outlaws fleeing from the building. Alex managed to maintain possession of most of the outlaws, however Emmett managed to escape with several. Frustrated and caught up in the thrill of such a big hunt, Alex then tortured one of the captured outlaws for the location of Rex Flinders' hideout. The next day, Alex set out to hunt down the dangerous outlaw. Spending several hours wandering the desert Alex, low on resources and battling thirst, eventually discovered the base of the Flinders gang and proceeded to storm the abandoned mine alone. During his attack, Alex fought through hordes of outlaws before coming face to face with Rex Flinders. Alex attempted to take down the outlaw but found himself quickly overpowered by Rex's proficient use of Fire, Earth and Magnetism-based magic. Alex was impaled and trapped and was to experience a slow and painful death only for Rex to be interrupted by the arrival of Jedediah Sanders, Sophia Hartmann and the possessed Alice Rylian. Alex was later present to watch Veralice - the combination of Alice and Verelys - defeat Rex. A month passed, during which time Alex recovered from his injuries and progressed to the next rank as a spellcaster. It was during this time that Alex encountered the Dead-Eye gang in Larkin. He pursued the gang all the way from Larkin to near Ironhaven where he succeeded in killing all three. He then took the corpses to Ironhaven to claim their bounties. Weaponry Alex primarily makes use of two kinds of firearm (generally not at the same time). His main weapon is a sawed-off Lupara shotgun. This weapon is preferred by Alex since he doesn't have to aim as carefully due to the wider spread of its shots but also because despite this it is still quite easy to conceal below his jacket. The second firearm that Alex carries on his person is a simple revolver, this is preferable for use in an area populated by a lot of civilians since it doesn't have the wide spray of a shotgun. Alex is very proficient with guns and tends to use them before turning to elemental magic. Spells Stock Spells: * Blink (Grey Magic): A short-range teleportation spell that allows the user to instantly appear a short distance away so long as they can see where they are going. As he is only Rank One, Alex can not yet take passengers with this spell. * Elemental Burst - Fire (Black Magic): The user produces a fireball that can be launched at a target. Alex has displayed good control over this articular spell, being able to easily maintain a fireball hovering over his hand. * Elemental Shield - Fire (White Magic): A barrier of flame appears around the user. This is excellent for repelling physical attacks and some magical attacks but is useless at defending against firearms. Special Spells * Multiply (Grey Magic): Alex creates several illusions of himself or an object. These manifestations do appear to cast shadows but are not physical entities and as such don't have a scent, cannot make a sound and cannot interact with the physical world. Despite these flaws (that Alex is trying desperately to fix) this spell still proves useful in the confusion of battle * Reload (Grey Magic): A more specific version of Summon Small Object that only works within an extremely limited range. This spell can move any bullets that are on Alex's person, or that he is touching, directly into the chamber of his weapon. The most minimal amount of contact that this spell requires is for the bullets to at least be stored in a pocket of Alex's. Any further away and the spell will fail. * Criminals Caught * An unknown number of criminals prior to Gunpowder's beginning. * Jackson "The Clown" Rawlings ($400) * Travis "Hangman" Barnes ($800) Trivia * Alex shares a number of parallels with the outlaw Emmett Holliday. Alex is a fire-elemental bounty hunter who thrives on the thrill of the hunt whilst Emmett is a water-elemental outlaw who lives for the thrill of being hunted. Both use the Blink spell a lot and are highly efficient with its use, however Emmett is currently of a higher rank than Alex. * Alex lives with a family known as the Crowley's in Spider's Hollow. His actual family live on the outskirts of Fairbell and have never been seen in the RP. Category:Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Fire Magic Users